Crossroads
by nightingale375
Summary: There comes a time when you have to choose between the road laid out for you, or the road not taken. Ginny/Draco story, may become R, but we'll see.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is purely for my own enjoyment, please don't sue.

**Crossroads**

By: Nightingale

**Prologue**

Narcissa Malfoy sat down heavily in the wing back chair in front of the fire. "What?"

"He's gone, Narcissa. The Dark Lord is gone."

She stared blankly into the flames. "How?"

"We're not sure. All we know is that when he went to the Potters, he killed James and Lily, but he couldn't kill their son. Harry's alive." He paused for a moment. "Narcissa, you can come home now."

She looked up at this. "Is Lucius…?"

The figure in the fire shook his head. "He's alive."

She looked over at the bassinet holding her son and closed her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't. If I take Draco, he'll hunt me down and kill both of us, and I will _not leave my son."_

"We can hide you and Draco. We can just—"

"No!" Narcissa cut him off. "I'm bound to him. No matter what you do, no matter what spell or potion, or anything, he can find me. I knew what I was going when I got into this. I—I have to stay."

"Narcissa—"

"Please, don't. Just promise me…promise me, if something happens to me, you'll watch out for Draco."

He nodded sadly. "I promise."

"I do love you, Severus," she sobbed. "I will always love you."

Severus Snape looked at her one last time. "I love you too."


	2. Strange Occurrences

**Chapter I:  Strange Occurrences**

A soft scratching sound invaded the fog that enveloped Virginia Weasley.  She drew in a frustrated breath as she drew her blankets over her head in an effort to block out this disturbance to her sleep.  The scratching stopped abruptly, causing Virginia to smile ever so slightly and release a quiet sigh at her success.

Two beats later, it began again.

Groaning in defeat, she threw off her blanket and rolled over to face the cot placed just next to her bed, annoyance clearly etched on her features.  "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione glanced over and flashed a smile in Virginia's direction.  "Good morning, Ginny.  I didn't know you were up yet."

"I wasn't," Virginia scowled.  She hated morning people, and lately, Hermione has been down right chipper in the mornings, which Virginia attributed to her brother Ron, disturbingly enough.  It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Ron and Hermione, goodness knows how long they danced around the issue, it was just, ever since they finally got up the nerve to actually pursue a relationship outside of friendship, they've been sickenly sweet to each other.  She wondered how Harry put up with the two of them, and almost felt sorry for him.  Almost.  It was him, after all, who finally got them together in the first place.  'He couldn't have waited two more years,' she thought dejectedly to herself.

Hermione continued to grin stupidly as she tucked her bushy brown hair behind her ear, wiping some ink which was on her hand across her cheek in the process.  "I'm just working on some homework."

"I thought you would've been done by now."

Hermione blushed at this.  "Well, I would have, but I've been quite busy this summer now, haven't I."

Virginia snorted at this.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but let out a yelp instead and quickly drew her covers over herself, almost spilling her ink well as the door opened and Ron stepped through.  "Ron!"

Ron grinned widely at her.  "Oh, come on, 'Mione, I've seen you in you night gown tons of times."

"Ron," Virginia cut in, "what are you doing in here?"

"Mum says it's time to get up."

Virginia groaned while Hermione continued to hide under her blankets.  "Fine, just get out then, will you."

Ron snickered and turned back to his girlfriend.  "You look so cute with ink across your face."  Her hand flew up to her cheek as she turned a deep shade of red.  Ron just chuckled again and leaned down to steal a kiss.  "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Hermione grinned up at him and released a sigh as he closed the door.  "Isn't he so sweet."

Virginia just rolled her eyes.  "Yea, he gives me a tooth ache."

"What?"

"You know, sweet.  Tooth ache…never mind."  She reached over, grabbed her tattered house coat and rose.  "I'm going for a shower.  I won't be long."  It was one thing she'd learned early on, growing up in a house with six other kids, how to take the least amount of time in the bathroom as possible.

Thirty minutes later, Virginia came down the stairs to face the madness in the kitchen.  Harry sat, toast hanging out of his mouth, leafing through a Quality Quidditch Supplies catalogue.  Ron alternated between looking over his shoulder and smiling dreamily at Hermione, who, in turn, alternation between reading a transfiguration text and smiling back.  Her father and Percy were in conversation at the far end of the table, with Percy shooting suspicious glances at the twins who were sitting, heads together and snickering.  Never a good sign.  Her mother stood at the stove, turning over sausages and calling out, "Don't even think about it, George.  Fred, don't encourage him, for goodness sakes."

Virginia just grinned at the scene and cleared her throat.

Her mother glanced over.  "Good morning, Gin— oh dear."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"My robes don't fit anymore."  To emphasize her point, she raised her arms to the side, showing the sleeves that only came down to her forearm and her hem falling to mid-calf.

"You couldn't have grown that much over the summer."  Her mother circled her.  "Well, I guess there's nothing for it.  We'll have to get you some new robes."

Virginia could feel guilt creeping up on her.  "Can't we just alter them?"

Her mum tutted at her, "It's fine, Ginny.  We only have to worry about you and Ron now, and hopefully you can use most of Ron's books from last year, goodness knows he didn't use them very much."

Ron cried out indignantly.

"Mum, I'm sure we could just alter some of the boy's old robes…"

"Nonsense.  We'll just go to Madam Malkin's and order you some new ones."

"But—"

"Ginny," her father cut in, "it really is fine.  Though we appreciate your concern, it's not necessary.  We are more than able to get you some new robes."  He got up and kissed her on her head, "Don't worry about it, pumpkin."

Sighing, Virginia nodded.  "Okay."  While she did know her parents had more money now, with her father finally excepting a promotion last year, and no longer having to provide for the twins and Percy, as they made agreements to pay a small amount per month for rent, which she also knew her parents put into savings to give back to them when they _did moved out, but she still felt guilty that her parents sacrificed everything for them._

Her father, resting a hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eye, which where now almost even with his as she stood 5'10".  "I know what your thinking, pumpkin.  Don't.  We love you, and it's not a hardship."

She leaned in and gave him a hug.  "Thank you, daddy."

He smiled and nodded.  "Now, get yourself some of this delicious breakfast you're mum made while I go finish some things in my office, then we'll get going."

Virginia nodded and sat down across from Percy and her father retreated from the room.  "So, Virginia," Percy started, "are you ready to begin your fifth year?"

Virginia smiled up at him.  "Yea, I think so.  Are the OWLS really that hard, Perce?"

He smiled at her.  "Not if you study.  Don't worry, Virginia, you're going to do well, unlike some people in our family."  He looked pointedly at the twins, who were slipping more toast onto Harry's plate, Harry excitedly pointing out something to Ron in the catalogue and not noticing.

Virginia caught Percy's eye and shook her head at him, indicating for him to say nothing.  They both watched with bated breath as he picked up the piece of toast and brought it near his mouth.  She shot a quick look to the twins to see them leaning forward, eagerly.  Her gaze snapped back to Harry, who was now waving the toast, having been interrupted before being able to take a bite.  Finally, the brought it to his mouth again and took a bite.  At first nothing happened until she began to notice him looking a little blue.

Hermione looked up and began to look at Harry oddly as he slowly turned a deeper blue and exclaimed, "Harry!"

Harry looked up in alarm before noticing his hands.  Standing up quickly, he turned to look at the twins angrily.  "FRED! GEORGE!"

Their mum turned around and gaped at Harry and began to shout at the twins as Virginia and Percy looked at each other, amusement evident in their eyes and tried to stifle their laughter.  Quickly grabbing some food, Virginia stood and retreated from the table so no one would see her laughing. 

As she approached her fathers study, she stopped as she heard voices from within.  Knowing she shouldn't be eavesdropping, she, nevertheless, moved in closer to make out the conversation.

"How soon could you be there?" she heard her father ask.

A woman sighed.  "I should be able to get out in an hour.  Draco's speaking with his father right now, and I don't think I can get him away any sooner than that.  Lucius is still upset with me for sending him to my parents for the summer.  I—I think he… I can't tell you here."

"Don't worry.  I'll speak to you soon."

"Are you sure Molly won't mind you using your daughter like this?"

"I'm not using her.  She has to get new robes anyway, this just works out."

"I don't want you to put your family in any unnecessary trouble.  Not for our sakes."

"What about yours?  You put your son in danger by using him during these meetings."

"He's in danger no matter what.  This is the lesser,"

"Don't worry.  Molly knows how important this is.  We'll take all the necessary precautions."

"Very well.  One hour."

"See you then."

Virginia released the breath she never knew she was holding as she backed away from the door.  'Using her?  What did they mean?'

The floor board squeaked in front of the doorway and Virginia took off in a run back for the kitchen.

Harry was back to his regular colour, glairing at Fred and George who were arguing with their mum.

"How are we supposed to perfect our product if you won't let us test it?"

"Honestly, you two.  I accept that you're doing this shop thing, but you can't test it on members of this family, or anyone without their permission!"

Virginia sat down in her seat, Percy looking questioningly at her.  She shook her head and looked at the doorway to see her father entering.

"Molly dear, what's wrong?"

Molly paused in her lecture to glance at Arthur.  "These two have been at it again.  They turned poor Harry blue.  Took three different colours to right him again."

Virginia snorted at this, but held her laughter when she saw Harry turning a deep shade of red.

Her father's eye twinkled, "Well, no harm done."

"Arthur!"

"Boy's you know our rules," he added hastily, "and I think you own Harry an apology."

Fred and George grinned as their mum glared at the lot of them.  "Sorry Harry.  No hard feelings their, mate."

Harry just scowled and looked at the rest of his toast suspiciously before picking up a muffin instead.

"Well then, Molly.  Um, the weather has been particularly fine lately, hasn't it?  Not a cloud in sight today."

Molly's head snapped up, quickly met her husband's eyes and then looked back at the stove.  "Yes, it has been, hasn't it," she replied carefully.

"Yes sirry, a perfect day for shopping."  Molly just nodded, not meeting his gaze.  "I can't believe how much Ginny has grown over the summer."

Again, Molly's head snapped up, this time looking at Virginia then Arthur.  "Yes.  We'll have to get a few new robes for her."  She looked at Virginia again.  "Ginny, dear, would you mind going shopping with your father this time.  That would give me more time the take Hermione and the boys to get supplies for their classes."

Virginia looked between her parents.  She was convinced her mother knew exactly what was going on, and from what she overheard, she couldn't believe it.  'Could they really be using me?  What's going on?" she asked herself.  She knew her parents would do anything to protect her, she just couldn't figure out what was going on, and how she was connected to her.

"Ginny?" her father disrupted her thoughts.  "You don't mind spending time with the old man, do you?"

Forcing a smile she replied, "Of course not.  It could be fun."

He smiled and nodded at her.  "Then it's settled then.  We'll leave in about an hour, if that's alright with everyone."

An hour.  There was something going on, and it involved her, somehow.


	3. Observations

**Chapter II: Observations**

"Come along, Draco.  We'll stop and look at the Quidditch supplies after the fitting."

Draco Malfoy heaved a sigh as he followed his mother through the crowded walkways of Diagon Alley to Madam Malkin's.  He didn't understand his mother's sudden need to purchase him new robes, since his grandparents had just taken him two weeks earlier, but he was grateful to not have to listen to the insane rantings of his father.

His father had changed over the last year, hell his whole family had changed.  When he arrived home from Hogwarts after his fourth year, his father had been furious with him for allowing Potter, Granger, and Weasley to hex him.  He was locked in his room with a few spell books and told to figure out how to cure himself.  

He awoke one night to find his mother sitting on his bed crying.  Draco was surprised to say the least, if not scared.  It was the first time in, well, a very long time, if not the first time in memory that he had seen his mother show any real emotion.  When he asked her what was wrong, she just tearfully told him that she was sorry.  He could clearly remember his mother's tear stained face saying, "Oh, Draco.  I'm so sorry.  I thought I was doing the right thing.  This is entirely my fault."  She paused as her hand gently traced his facial features.  "You can't be like him.  Please, don't be anything like him."

Then she left.

A few days later he was told that he would be going to his mother's parents for the rest of the summer.  He was surprised his father let him go; that he still let him go.  For his entire life, he hadn't had any contact with them at his father's demand.  It was funny how the promise of an inheritance could make people do things they would normally never allow.

They entered Madam Malkin's, and Narcissa went to speak with her while Draco looked around idly.   There was a new display up at the window he noticed.

"Was there something wrong with the robes he already ordered?"

Draco turned to look at the conversation between the shop keep and his mother.  "No, no.  You always do such a lovely job, Madam Malkin.  I would just like to buy him some extras.  Do you have any for the spring?"

 A look of comprehension crossed her face that Darco did not understand.  He gave them a look of confusion, but said nothing.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy.  I believe I do have some styles that are best for that season, but they are in the back.  If you would come with me please, I'll take you to a fitting room."

They followed her through the main area of the store and into a small side chamber that Draco didn't even know existed. Passing through the curtained entrance, he saw that there were two other's in there already.  The strikingly red hair gave away the identity immediately as the Weasley girl, and, undoubtedly, her father.

At first he just stared at her figure, which was easily outlined by the thin cotton of her dress.  She had curves in all the right places, with firey red hair that tumbled down to the middle of her back.  He felt drawn to her, like a moth to the flame.  He would gladly risk being burnt if only he could get close.

Just as quickly as those thoughts came, the realization of how wrong it was for _him to be thinking anything of the sort about __her pervaded through his mind.  Giving his head a shake, he placed his patented sneer onto his face just as she turned to look at him._

Draco was caught for a moment by her gaze.  It seemed to see right through him, analyzing, yet not surprised to see him.  This, more than anything else, was surprising.  It was almost as if she were expecting him.  Then she broke eye contact and looked away.

Draco felt the loss and scowled at himself for feeling this way.  "Weasley."

She barely spared him another glance, but kept her gaze fixed to the entrance of the fitting room.  "Malfoy."

He turned to follow her line of sight and saw his mother beginning to speak to Weasley's father.

"Mrs. Malfoy.  This is an unexpected, uh, pleasure."

Draco heard Virginia snort behind him as his mother nodded in reply.  Stepping to his mother's side, Draco glared at Mr. Weasley.  "Come mum, I'm sure there's another fitting area available."

"Nonsense, Draco.  Here is fine."  He turned to look at his mother in shock, but she just ignored him and walked further into the room and gestured for Draco to step up beside Virginia on the fitting stools.

Draco scowled and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Oh, what's wrong, Malfoy?  Having a little temper tantrum, or are you afraid of me," Virginia taunted.

"Ginny," her father scolded, "apologize this instant!  That was uncalled for."

Virginia glared darkly at Draco, but none the less complied.  "Please, accept my apology, Malfoy."

"Apology accepted, Weasley," he sneered back.  At Virginia's raised eyebrow, he stepped up.

"There now," Narcissa broke in dryly.  "We can all get along just fine. Madam Malkin will be in directly, I'm sure, and until then we'll just look through some catalogues."

Draco watched in confusion as his mother went and sat with Virginia's father and began to speak quietly.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco turned to look at Virginia.  "I could ask you the same.  Are you sure your family can afford something new?"

She was quiet for a moment as she looked as if she was mentally restraining herself.  "I'm serious, Malfoy.  What's going on?"

Draco studied her for a moment.  "I honestly don't know."

She blinked in surprise and shot a look towards their respective parents.  "I swear, Malfoy, if you're lying, it will be the last thing you do."

Some what taken aback at the malice in her tone, he stayed silent.

Looking back at his mother, he saw that she was now leafing through a book, pausing for a moment on a page to read the contents and gave a slight nod.  His gaze shifted to Virginia's father, who was holding a catalogue, but not really looking at it, instead had his head cocked to the side, seeming staring off at nothing, but somehow Draco doubted that.  Especially when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother withdraw something from her robes, discreetly placing it the book and closing it.

She released a small sigh and stood up.  "Well, I'll go and see what's keeping Madam Malkin, shall I."

Mr. Weasley rose from his seat as well.  "No, no.  I'll go, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Very well, Mr. Weasley.  Thank you."

He brushed by her and, once he passed through the curtains, Draco noticed his mother was no longer holding her book.

Draco turned to catch Virginia's eye, but she just continued to stare at the entrance way.

"Draco?"  He tore his gaze off of Virginia's form and looked at his mother, who was now standing before him, eyebrows raised.  "How many robes did you purchase last time you were her?"

"Uh…I mean, I believe grandmother ordered eight."

"What about dress robes?  Did you get new ones?  Or a winter cloke?"

Draco quickly glanced at an amused Virginia and felt a blush building.  "No, I-I told her what I had was fine."

"Nonsense, you look like you've grown since last year.  Does he not, Ginny?"

It was now her turn to look embarrassed as his mother looked at her expectantly.  "Er…yes?"

Narcissa nodded her approval.  "You see.  Now, we'll get dress robes and a cloke for you today.  Which colour…hmmm…red, no…grey?"  She looked up and smiled ever so slightly.  "Ginny, dear, what do you think?"

"Colour?" she squeaked out.

"Yes.  What do you think would look best on Draco?"

"Mother—"

"Hush, Draco.  Ginny, what do you think?"

She sighed and turned to study him.  "Midnight blue."

"Why that colour, dear?"

Virginia blushed slightly.  "Well, he does prefer dark colours, and it does contrast with his colouring, but the blue would, uh, bring out his eyes."

Draco's eyebrows shot up and Virginia's blush deepened.  Narcissa was silent for moment.  "Yes, I believe you're right."

Draco was prevented to make any comment by the entrance of Mr. Weasley and Madam Malkin.

"Oh, forgive me for keeping you waiting. Now then, Mr. Malfoy, I already have your measurements, so I'll just begin with Miss Weasley here."  She brought out her wand, gave it a swish and a tape measure appeared and began to take measurements of every sort of Virginia.  "Stand up straight, dear.  That's it.  Arms out."

Virginia sighed, stretched out her arms, and glared at Draco as he snickered.

"So, Mr. Weasley, what are you looking to purchase today?"

"Well, she seems to have grown out of her school robes, so we'll need a few of those, as well as new dress robes."

Madam Malkin's smile grew.  "Excellent.  And you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Just dress robes and a cloke."

Draco smirked slightly towards Virginia.  "Midnight blue robes.  Isn't that right, _Ginny?"_

She flushed again and mumbled something under her breath.

"Yes," Narcissa broke in, "that's the colour we decided upon."

Draco leaned in towards Virginia.  "What was that, _Ginny?"_

"Virginia," she hissed out.

"What?"

"My name is Virginia, _Draco."_

Draco looked at her for a moment, then nodded and turned away.

Some time later, after Draco was called to tell Virginia how "lovely" she looked, they were finally leaving.  They made their way towards the front of the store and he saw the rest of, what he assumed to be Virginia's group standing there.  The Dream Team glared at him as he approached them.  "Well. If it isn't Potter, Granger, and the little Weasel."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron said hotly.

He was about to make some more comments, but caught Virginia's gaze and restrained himself by just glaring in return.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?  Can't think of anything intelligent to say?"

"Ron," Virginia broke in, "that's enough."

Ron gaped at Virginia.  "Ginny!"

"Ron!"

He turned away in disgust.

 Narcissa signaled for Draco to leave and he nodded in reply.  "See you all at school."  He gave Virginia a wink and the others a sneer as he passed.  "Virginia."

She gave a slight nod in return.  "Draco."

As he stepped outside, he could hear Ron beginning to yell at Virginia and was caught between amusement and perhaps the slightest feeling of guilt.

"Draco," his mother looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"If you want her to like you, you have to be more kind to her family and friends."

"What!?" he gaped.

"She seems a very sweet girl."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and stared after his mother.  'What is going on here?' he asked himself.


	4. Confrontations

**Chapter III:  Confrontations**

Virginia was looking at her reflection, adjusting her new prefect badge with pride.

"Come on, already Ginny!" Ron shouted up the stairs.

She heaved a sigh as she pulled her cloke over her school robes and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You look fine, dear," the mirror reassured.

Virginia smiled and collected the last of her books to put into her bag, having no more room in her trunk.

"Ginny!"

"Alright!  I'm coming!"  She stomped down the stairs and glared at Ron, who was waiting at the bottom.

"You shouldn't be in your robes yet…"

"Ron, just leave it.  I can wear them if I want.  I've seen muggles wearing stranger things than this."

"But—"

"Just leave it alone!"

Ron narrowed his eyes.  "Let's go.  We're late."

Virginia followed him outside where her father was packing the last of their trunks in the ministry car he was able to borrow to take them all to school.  Harry walked up to the two of them and took the bag she was lugging, looking at Ron curiously.

"What's wrong?"  Ron just shrugged and continued toward Hermione.  "Ginny?"

"It's nothing, Harry.  Don't worry about it."

"You know you can tell me if something's wrong."  He reached over and squeezed her shoulder.  "After all, we're family."

Virginia smiled in return.  "I know.  He's still sore because of Diagon Alley."

"Ginny…I know what you said, but are you sure Malfoy didn't do anything to you?  You've been acting, I don't know, different since then."

Virginia glanced quickly towards her father, then back at Harry.  "It wasn't him.  I—I just heard something that I'm trying to figure out."

Harry's brows furrowed.  "What?  We could help you." Virginia snorted and they both looked over to Ron and Hermione who were again gazing into each other eyes.  "Well, at least I could."

"Thanks Harry, but I think I need to figure this one out myself."  She looked at Harry for a moment and laughed.  "You know, I wish my other brothers were as helpful as you."

Harry grinned.  "Well, after last year, I think I want to stay on your good side as much as possible," he replied, rubbing his chin.

Virginia was caught between a laugh and a blush at this.  She well remembered when she slugged Harry last Christmas.

"How many times do I have to tell you how sorry I am about that?"

"I was joking, Ginny."

"Are you two coming?"  They looked over at Arthur, who was standing at the driver's side door, ready to leave.

"Come on."

-------------------------

While they walked through King's Cross, the muggles barely spared Virginia a second glance in her robes, which she smiled triumphantly at to Ron before she crossed the barrier on to platform 9 ¾ .  As she stepped through to the other side, she began to search the crowd for familiar faces.  She spotted Neville in the distance, loading his trunk into the train, and she was about to make her way over to him when her father's voice called her back.

"Ginny, don't run off yet."

Ron gloated as he walked passed, Hermione tutted at Ron, while Harry shot her a concerned look, until Cho passed by and caught his attention.

"Yes?"

Arthur smiled at Virginia and took her hand.  "I can't believe how much you've grown."

"Dad?"

"Ginny, I'm going to ask you to do something for me that is very important.  I know that I can rely on you for this, and that you won't discuss it with anyone."

Virginia swallowed and gathered her courage.  "Is this about the Malfoy's?"

"How…?"

"I heard you and Mrs. Malfoy before we went to Madam Malkin's.  I didn't mean to, but I was in the hall…How are you using me and Draco, uh, Malfoy?"

"Honey…we're not using you.  We're relying on you.  I need you to talk to him and tell me if he tells you anything."

She furrowed her brows.  "How can you trust him?  How can you trust her?"

Arthur looked around them and pulled her further away from the crowd.  "Ginny, not everything is what it seems.  I can't tell you much, but I will tell you that I've known Narcissa since she was your age, and I would trust her with my life, and she trust's her son, so I do too."

Virginia was silent for a moment.  "What do you need me to do?"

"Just talk to Draco."  Virginia nodded.  "One day you'll realize how important this is."

She hesitated for a moment.  "I think I have some idea already."  She dropped her father's hand and began to walk away.

She felt something strange wash over her, and stopped briefly, almost dizzy as her father called out, "Ginny, I love you."

The feeling passed just as quickly as it came and she turned to look back at her father.  "I know, daddy."  She gave him a small smile and retreated to the train.

Having only just boarded as they began to pull away from the platform, Virginia hefted her bag and began searching for a compartment.  Just as she entered the next car, her bag snagged on a door latch, causing it to tare and the contents to spill onto the floor.  "Blast."

She bent down to gather her belongings when a familiar laugh sounded behind her.  "Well well, if it isn't a Weasley.  Down where you belong, I see."

She whirled around to see Draco and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, standing above her.  She felt hurt, angry and confused, wondering what had happened to the person she saw at Madam Malkin's.  "Sod off, Malfoy."

"Ooh, looks like this one's got a backbone."  Virginia just glared back.  "What's the matter?  Cat got your tongue, or have you realized you could never match my wit?" he laughed out.  "Come on guys; let's see if we can find some respectable company."

He began to lead them out of the car, and Crabbe kicked a book, causing the pages to come loose from their binding, before following.

Her eyes grew even narrower as she felt the anger build up inside of her, but strangely, it was not directed at Draco, as it usually would be.  Muttering under her breath, she began to gather her things, when she felt a presence behind her again.  "What!"  She whirled around to see Draco again, this time by himself.

He knelt down and began to help as she just stared at him in confusion.  He stopped and looked at her, "Look, I'm sorry about that."

She blinked in confusion.  "What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said back there, but I had to."  She still looked blankly at him and he continued.  "Virginia," she smiled slightly at this, "can't you just accept my apology and leave it at that."

"Why are you apologizing in the first place?"

He hesitated.  "I, ah, I…  Look, you're not a bad person to talk to, so I, ah… Oh, for pete's sake, just accept the damn apology before someone comes looking for me."

She raised an eyebrow at him.  "You've never done this before, have you."  It was a statement rather than a question.

He set his features.  "Of course not.  A Malfoy doesn't apologize for things."

She grinned again.  "Except this?"

His features narrowed.  "Fine, if that's the way you want it."

He rose and Virginia took his hand to prevent him from leaving, but let go quickly as shock passed between them.  They looked at each other in surprised confusion as he knelt down again.  "I—"

"What the hell was that?"

She looked down at her hands in wonder, then back at him.  "I don't know."  They were silent for a few moments before Virginia spoke up again.  "Thank you."

"What?"

"For helping me pick up my stuff, and the apology."

"You're, ah, you're welcome?"

She smiled at him as their eyes met and locked.  She felt a force drawing her towards him, and had to consciously shake her head to rid herself of the sensation.  She opened her mouth to say something, when someone cleared their throat behind them.  She looked up and saw Harry standing over them.

"Alright Ginny?"

"Fine, Harry."

Draco handed over the stack of papers he had gathered and stood.  "Potter," he acknowledged with a nod.

Harry regarded him in surprise.  "Malfoy."

"Virginia."  He made to leave but Virginia took his hand again to stop him.

"Please wait."  She turned and gave Harry an entreating look, which he reluctantly gave in to.

"Well, ah, our compartments just over here, Ginny."

She nodded and watched as he stepped through the entrance and waited for the door to close again.  "Look, Draco…"

"My mother wants me to thank you again for your help with picking out robes."

She blinked at this sudden change of the mood.  "Oh, tell her it was my pleasure, and I, ah, enjoyed myself."

He nodded.  "Is there anything else?"

She dropped his hand.  "No."

"Well, then.  I best be off."

She nodded and watched him walk away.


End file.
